<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"That wasn't really... studying." by alitexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067471">"That wasn't really... studying."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitexx/pseuds/alitexx'>alitexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is my first fanfic on ao3 so im sorry if its horrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitexx/pseuds/alitexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU</p><p>You were supposed to be studying with Takumi, but you instead found him doing something... else. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takumi (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Takumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"That wasn't really... studying."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is one of those fanfics that i just wrote because i had the idea, frankly i haven't even proof read it lol. but i figured i should post it because theres a lack of takumi smut, so here you go! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You mindlessly scrolled through your texts as you walked down the dorm halls, looking for something to take your mind off of your prickly friend. Earlier in the morning, Takumi invited you over to his dorm to study for the upcoming calculus exam. The only problem was that he never really told you <em>when</em> to come over, and frankly he hadn't really thought about that crucial piece of information. So now you were left completely in the dark, unsure of what to do in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>You sent him a text later that day asking about when you should be over, but he hadn't even opened it. You decided after you ate dinner to just go to his dorm, just in case. You knew his roommate was out of town, and Takumi wasn’t very trusting of people he didn’t know; If he got injured he’d probably play it off like it was nothing rather than ask for help. Yet his resolve enchanted you, his stubborn pride and eye-catching appearance. You couldn’t help but to fall for the irritable man.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching Takumi's room, you hesitantly knocked on the door; you weren't sure what to expect. No response. You knock again, this time with more confidence. Still no response. You knew it was wrong but… your hand snaked its way to the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. You open the door gingerly, poking your head in. "Takumi?" you call, your voice just above a whisper. You cautiously entered the room, looking for any signs of life.</p><p> </p><p>None of the lights were on, but Takumi's books lay scattered across the desk littered with instant miso soup cups. His blankets lay in a pile on the floor, a vague phone-like silhouette could be seen through the thin sheets.</p><p> </p><p>The only visible light source was the light under the bathroom door. You noiselessly cracked open the door, to see the man you've been looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi's face was flushed, wearing only a casual shirt, hair undone and slick with sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth slightly agape as he touched himself. You knew you shouldn't be here but… you kind of enjoyed watching him like this. With each pump, he would groan, hips bucking into his palm. Your fingertips creeped their way between your legs, as you mindlessly slid a finger between your folds. Your eyes ate up the sight of Takumi, the way his head was pinned against the wall, panting and needing release. You knew he was close by the way his thrusts became more violent, his moans more needy. You sped up your pace almost instinctively, wishing for sweet release.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N)-.. I-" Takumi's groan was cut short by his seed splurting from his tip, as he rode out his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Did he really just say your name as he came? You almost came undone just from that. Acting without thinking (and partially due to lust), you burst into the bathroom just as Takumi began cleaning up. He nearly jumped as your form stormed in, trying to cover himself and his beet red face as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N)? W-What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?!" He stuttered defensively. "Oh shush!" You shout in response "I asked you when I should be here, but since you didn't respond I thought you were dead or something!" You angrily shook your hands as you spoke, and Takumi caught a glance of a glistening substance on your fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Wait!" He shouted back, jumping to his feet and grabbing your wrists to closer examine your hands. "God… you were watching the whole time, weren't you?" Takumi sneered, raising your wet hand. "You're so filthy…" He murmured, boldly going in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>His lips roughly took yours by surprise, gaining complete dominance over you. One of Takumi's hands rushed to the back of your head to deepen the kiss, his spare arm curling around your waist. You melted into him, moaning as you wrapped your arms around his torso.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi broke away for air, eyes narrowing as he donned a sly playful smirk. "You're so cute…" He leaned into your neck, taking a moment to savor your scent. "Let's take this somewhere else."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Takumi gentily took your hand and led you to his bed. He sat down, back resting against the headboard. His now erect member twitched excitedly, practically begging for attention. "Come." He commanded, inviting you over with a simple finger movement.</p><p> </p><p>You clambered on the bed, initiating another deep, passionate kiss. Lips moving in sync, your heart leaping every time your tongues ran past each other. You broke the kiss to shakily remove your top and pants, Takumi slowly stroking himself as you do so. You discarded the clothes somewhere irrelevant, leaving you in only your bra and panties.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi's hand hastily made its way to your folds, a coy smirk plastered on his face. "Wow, so wet for me already…" He whispered in your ear, his hot breath going straight to your core. "Ngghhh, Takumi…" You groaned as a digit plunged into your heat. Soon another joined, followed by a third.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi's eyes raked up and down your body, his aching cock dripping with precum. Out of the blue, his hand retracted from your panties, only to rip them off completely. Discarding them to another unknown area, Takumi switched positions, you back now being to the bed as he hovered over you. He lined himself up with your entrance, giving you a caring glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me know if you want me to stop, I don't want to hurt-"</p><p> </p><p>"Takumi, come oo-oo-oon!!" You whine, squirming and trying to create friction between your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, eager are we?" He scoffed, leaning down to your earlobe. "Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Takumi murmured seductively, as he plunged himself into your heat without warning. You yelped at the sudden thrust, not used to his size. It stung a bit, but that was soon over with as he kept a fast and brutal pace. "Aah-!" You practically shouted, the intense pleasure forming a knotting sensation in your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi groaned at each thrust, his long hair falling over his shoulders and tickling your face. You could feel him twitch inside of you as his pace sped up, his moans becoming more vocalised. You could feel yourself about to burst, words becoming increasingly incoherent as you reached your climax without warning. Your walls clamped around Takumi, which pushed him over the edge with you. His hot substance filled you to the brim as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out swiftly after and plopped on the bed. You both enjoyed a moment of bliss, the only audible sounds being your ragged breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Takumi giggled besides you, still gasping for air. You turned your head lazily to look at him, fingers rubbing circles in his eyelids. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, That wasn't really... studying." He panted, a goofy smile from ear-to-ear.</p><p> </p><p>"It was better than studying." You whispered, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as you rolled off the bed, legs feeling like jelly. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up, you coming?" You ask as you approach the bathroom. "Hah.. Yeah, be there in a sec."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>